


Planning on the Fly

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Rogue almost gets caught in the worst place, and by the worst person.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Planning on the Fly

Silent steps ran down the hall, a cape fluttered dramatically as its wearer rounded a corner. They held their cane to their chest as they pressed against the wall.

Rougefort had been noticed...it had to be dealt with. They heard agents’ footsteps, heavy in the hall beside them. They held their breath and pleaded to the everwatching tree that they leave. Before they needed to gasp for air, silence finally fell. They liked silence better.

They took a steadying breath and reached into their pocket, pulling out a compass...a gift from a ‘friend’. They flicked it open and watched the needle wiggle towards north for a moment before flashing orange and suddenly spinning wildly.

“Come on...come on...I know they moved it...show me where…”

Another orange flash, this time it consumed their vision. Their sight left them, rushing through hallways...left...left...right...right...straight...left...door! They shook themself from the vision as they flick the casing shut. That was...never comfortable, but it had to be done.

They pulled their hat down, a little more snug around their head, then they darted off, as silent as they came. Rougefort followed the route exactly, no deviation. There was no option here, this needed to be done.

The master thief slid to a stop in front of the door, unassuming...rather boring actually, just unstained oak panels. Maybe that’s why it was moved here. They pulled their hat to the side and pressed their ear against the door.

Silence.

Silence was good.

They put a hand on the handle and quietly pushed it open. It opened to a hangar. There was a strange biplane parked in the middle of it...but Rouge didn’t linger on it. Near the back wall was a taped off area with some furniture, centermost a desk. They hurried over to the desk and started searching it. Whoever was supposed to be here couldn’t have had time to-

_ BAM _

Something slammed into their back, knocking them flat on the desk. Papers flew in the air and they grunted as a firm hand pinned them by their neck.

“Careful, careful,” they said with a grin, trying to turn their head to look back at their assailant. “I like it rough but not like this.”

There was a disgusted grunt behind them and the hand tensed. Whoever this was strong and sturdy...probably a mechanic. They can get out of this, they just need to think. Their eyes darted around...then they felt something hit their side, gentler this time.

Their cane! They managed to grab it and jerked backward, slamming it into their assailant. They felt their assaliant's arm collapse and grip loosen, enough for them to push back against them and pull themself free.

They whirled around, barely able to duck out of the way of a swing of a heavy, large spanner wrench. “Hey hey! Can’t we talk this out?” they asked with a laugh, only to avoid another swing.

They could finally take a moment to register their attacker...a young woman? Yes, a young woman with the physique of a football player, they decided as they felt her shoulder slam into their chest, and they had to use their cane to catch themself. Security guards have done more to attempt to throw them off balance...and they’re usually bigger than them.

There will be no fighting their way out of this, time to start something different. They danced back and put up their hands, throwing up their cane and holding it half way, to show it wasn’t a weapon anymore.

“I surrender!” they said quickly.

The engineer’s eyes narrowed, and she still held her spanner wrench at the ready, but hey, she wasn’t swinging anymore...that was a step in the right direction. They flashed a charming smile.

“You won. You won, I give up.”

“Drop the cane.”

Rouge blinked a few times, then nodded and dropped the cane. It clattered to the floor, and they watched her shoulders relaxed. Okay...okay, she was disarming. She still held that heavy spanner, but at least she wasn’t a twitch away from beaming them in the head with it.

Her narrow eyes gave them a quick once over, then she nodded to the small pack on their belt. “And that.”

Rougefort blinked, both in amazement and confusion. Most don’t even notice they have that...how did she? They hooked their thumb into the mouth of the bag and snapped it off their belt. They thumbed one of the blue cheese smoke bombs as they moved to put it down carefully, as to not trigger any of them.

As they stood, they tucked the snatched smokebomb into a belt loop before putting up their hands again. “There you go. Anything else I should remove~?”

Another disgusted grunt, but hey she was relaxing more. “Are all bandits like this?”

“Bandit!? Why I never!” They put their hand on their chest and took a step closer. They tipped their hat forward to hide their eyes from her as they frantically searched for what they came for. Their gaze snapped to something on a small stand behind the engineer...round...a bronze sphere...unremarkable in their earlier rush but...

That has to be it!

They flicked their head up and flashed a disarming smile. "Have you never heard of the Phantom Blu?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah, an over-blown cat burglar with a flair for the dramatics. I'm aware. So far I'm not impressed."

Rougefort genuinely smiled and laughed at her words. "Guilty as charged I suppose."

They paused, no no, don't fall into meaningless banter. Take another step.

"You're guilty of a lot more than that."

They shrugged. "I won't deny that. But it looks like I've finally been caught." Another step...they could reach her now. Perfect~

"That's right, you have," the engineer proclaimed proudly. They could see her puff up a bit...adorable. "I've got you cornered. And now…"

Rouge watched her dig into a pocket of her jumpsuit. Now was their chance. They took another step forward and reached out. A gentle hand brushed her cheek and guided her up.

They watched her face turn red...she was quite cute like this. "And what a cute little captor I have."

The engineer stammered and blinked up at the handsome thief. Their smile grew, just a bit, and they took another step.

She moved back, not enough to break contact, but enough to avoid being pressed against them. They smiled just a hair more.

"One could argue you deserve a reward...for catching me."

She bubbled and stammered, trying to come up with a response as they pressed forward to close the distance. The hand on her cheek drew her closer and they leaned down.

Their lips met hers and they felt the tension drain out of her. Everything fit together nicely...it would be easy to get lost in the moment, but they knew they couldn't.

As she relaxed into him, they reached over her shoulder and grabbed the sphere. They could feel the metal humming through their glove as it fit nicely in their palm.

Rouge let one eye open as they turned it in their hand. Their thumb found a small indent, and with a press it flicked open. Their body shivered in delight. Three rings, lazily circling around a blue sphere. Exactly what they came for.

They flicked it closed and focused down on the engineer as she pulled away to catch her breath. The thief straightened up, watching her regain her bearings, just a moment as they stealthily tucked the sphere in a hidden pocket.

Now for the big escape. One hand gently grabbed the smoke bomb from their waist band, the other the edge of their cape.

"Adieu, femme puissante~" they whispered softly. Before she could react they dropped the smoke bomb. At the same time they pulled the cape around her, then spun around and burst back. The smell and smoke would disorientate her just long enough.

They snatched their cane off the ground and pressed the bird head. Magic surged through their cape as they rushed to the door. By the time they were out, they had a new disguise.

Rougefort chuckled and examined their prize, just a moment, before they took off down the hall. No one would stop them...disguised as a cute little engineer, no one would think to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, sweet princess~


End file.
